


The Detective's Mistress

by cleverandpsycho



Category: Castle, Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: David Tennant as Cast, F/M, Natalie Dormer as Cast, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, So Much Sexual Tension, Undercover, graphic sexual actions, like really, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverandpsycho/pseuds/cleverandpsycho
Summary: Detective Kevin Ryan goes undercover to seduce a British lawyer. His mission: get information on a mafia boss that is responsible for multiple murdersLittle does he know that this woman is the greatest challenge he has ever faced and that she will take him apart, piece by piece.





	1. I

“We need her,” Beckett said. They were talking about a very risky operation. Going into the most personal field. It was the only way of putting that murderer behind bars for good.  
“You’re her type,” Castle added. He was right, Moran had been seen with other men, all similar to the appearance of him. But, did Kevin Ryan feel ready for this task? Seducing women had never been an ability of his. He could get along with them very well but was usually friend-zoned after a few meetings.  
“You’re doing it, bro” Esposito intervened as he was able to see his partner’s brain working. They needed the Irish detective. He was the perfect man for the job – handsome, trained, humorous if he wanted to.  
“Javi, I don’t know if I can get her this far. I’m not a womanizer,” he said. “But I can try.”

A few hours later, Ryan sat in a bar, waiting for his target to come in. He was undercover to get information out of a very important woman, maybe too high in the hierarchy for him to talk easily to her. He was expecting Ms Janine Moran, a British lawyer who currently operated out of London. She worked on a significant amount of important deals and more importantly, she also worked for a Scottish mafia boss called Mr. Tennant. That’s why he was there now and why he needed to get this information, no matter what it would take.  
“Is this seat taken?” A charming voice asked from behind him. He turned around to look directly in the marvellous blue eyes of Ms Janine Moran.  
“Well, it is now,” he said and gave her his best playful smile. From his research on her, he knew that she came to this bar frequently and took men to her hotel room. It wasn’t his favoured option, but he couldn’t deny that she was beautiful. It was electrifying to be in her presence.  
“So, you come here often?” He looked around in the bar to check for anyone who could be watching them, but he didn’t see anyone. Other men had of course noticed the gorgeous lady next to him, but he didn’t see any danger to his mission. Janine ordered a drink, something light.  
“You know I do,” Janine said with a smile. He hid his surprise very well. But, inside, he was doubting everything. Did she know who he was? Had she already seen through him? Rumour had that she was that good. He shook his head.  
“Oh, come on, I’m sure I’ve seen you before here. You must be here nearly as often as I am.” That was it! She must have mistaken him for someone else. He decided to go with it.  
“Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry. I was a little confused,” he admitted. He hoped that this would help his plan and make her open up to him faster. It worked.  
“My name is Janine. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She ordered another drink, the bar got more crowded. Ryan started to feel a little claustrophobic, but he was willing to ignore the pressure, for the sake of the mission.  
“Mark. My name is Mark. Enchanted, my lady.” He used all his charm to get her interested. In the end, she was the target. But, as he gave her his fake identity, he couldn’t help but feel bad because of the lying. They talked a little more, mostly small talk. Why are you here, what do you like to do, what is your job? Ryan had everything perfectly in place, he worked on together with Castle. After an hour of so, Janine set down her drink. She had only had one.  
“Don’t you think this place is a little full? There’s a park nearby, it’s very nice this time of year,” she proposed, and he gladly took the offer. It was almost as if she was reading my thoughts, he thought, as they left the bar together and walked next to each other on the sidewalk. As their hands brushed together, he took her hand and smiled when she squeezed his a little. Almost as if to say, yes, it is okay if you hold my hand. In the park, they went for an empty bench near a pond and sat down. They talked for a while, late into the night. They exchanged information about family, friends, college and work. He knew her info was true as he studied her file before. He gave her a bit of truth as well, about his parents and high school. It was after midnight when it finally got too cold for them to sit outside.  
“Hey Mark, I really like you. Do you,” she took a breath between her words, “Do you want to come with me to my hotel room?” It was risky, yes. But after getting to know her personally, he understood how she got almost any man she could want. Her character was like an enchantment. She sounded shy about her question. Was it acting? Maybe it wasn’t.

They took a cab to her hotel. Ryan noticed that he was still holding her hand. He liked the feeling. It made him feel protective. They didn’t talk in the cab, but her fingers drew small circles on his hand. He caressed her hand with his other. They talked without words.  
The two got out of the cab and to her room. As he closed the door behind them, she was hanging her coat onto the wardrobe. She was wearing a black blouse with skinny jeans and heels. He took off his jacket, when she came back to him and spun him around. Leaning against the wall behind her, she pulled him down towards her and kissed him. The kiss was fierce and took his full attention. He put his hands on her hips and pressed her against the wall. Janine let her hands travel along his back to the front of his shirt. Slowly, she undid the buttons and let the shirt fall to the ground. What the hell am I doing? Ryan thought. Sleeping with an informant. It didn’t stop him.  
Janine was now stroking down his arms, over his wrists. Then suddenly, she took his hands behind his back and locked them in handcuffs. Ryan looked at her and she gave him a wink and a smile. Someone’s kinky, he thought. She pushed him further into the room and on a chair. Now, that didn’t look like foreplay to him. “Janine could you-,” he started. A bright light cut him off, he squinted. Janine sat down before him. 

“Now, detective,” she said. “Let’s talk.”  
“What?” Look at yourself, Kevin. Cuffed, half-naked and your identity exposed. Nice job. Maybe your last. “NYPD? Who?” He tried to keep his cool on the outside. Really.  
“Cut the crap. I know you are Detective Kevin Ryan. Good looking, I give you that. So, what do you want from me?” She wasn’t the playful lady he met in the bar. She was calculating, cold. He sighed. He knew it wasn’t a good idea. He had to keep quiet. Nothing, not a word. If the operation failed, alright, but if she knew they were after Tennant, the man would disappear as soon as he knew.  
“I take it Janine Moran is not your real name?” he finally asked. She grinned.  
“In your position, I think I should ask the questions. But yes, it is an alias. But you can hold onto it, if you want, sweetie. So,” she came closer, swung one leg over him and sat down in his lap, “what does the NYPD want from me?”  
“I can’t tell you,” he managed to say. It wasn’t exactly easy to talk with a beautiful woman sitting on your crotch. Janine put her mouth next to his ear, causing him to shiver.  
“Honey, we can do this all night. I have excellent techniques to get what I want. You might consider speaking now.” Her lips moved down to his neck and he trembled when she kissed down his neck to his shoulders.  
“I-I don’t think so.”  
“Alright.” She got back up on her legs and took off her blouse. She was wearing a lacy black bralette under it which fit her curves perfectly. “Let’s do it the hard way. I’ll ask again: What do you want from me?” Ryan kept quiet.  
Janine got behind him and let her hands travel over his body. He shuddered under her hands. There were warm and soft, what you dream about at night. Her hands went down in his trousers and he bit on his lip to suppress a moan when her hand closed around his erection. She lightly stroked it, then began pumping his phallus. All of a sudden, she let go. Sure, he was grateful, but also disappointed. It felt beyond great to have a woman give you a hand job.  
“Detective, are you still here with me?” Janine smirked when he looked up in her eyes.  
“Unfortunately.” He rolled his eyes. If she really believed that she could get him to talk by pleasuring him, she was damn wrong.  
“You can’t say you don’t enjoy it. I’m afraid the evidence speaks for itself. I will repeat my question, what do you want from me?” Her hands ran down his back as she massaged over his shoulders.  
“I was supposed to report hours ago,” he said, panting under her touch. “Oh, sweetie, you weren’t. I took your phone, sent your partner a message. He’ll wait until tomorrow since you “think you need some more time to get the info.”  
“Bite me,” Ryan said, anger in his voice. She manipulated him, always was one step ahead!  
“Not yet, detective, not yet. Maybe later.”  
Later was an imprecise statement. Nevertheless, time flows. After a few rounds of stroking and pumping, Janine changed her technique to focus on the tip. Successfully. She got him very close to an orgasm. Very close. Several times he saw stars. Frustration, anger, arousal and desperation build up.  
“Stop, please!” Regret followed shortly after. There was no turning back. He sighed. “We want Tennant.”  
“You what? Him? Why?” Janine wasn’t surprised at all. Tennant had many enemies, the police just happened to be an unusual one.  
“Murder. He’s a suspect in a murder case.” Janine chuckled; however, she didn’t say anything.  
“I think Mr. Tennant would appreciate to know what the police has on him.”  
“No way. I already told you too much.”  
“You’re not exactly in a position to set boundaries.”  
She continued her torture but added a few touches. Such as her lips, for example. After another hour of moaning, blowing and whatever she did, he gave in. He told her everything he remembered from the file, about the investigation, how he was supposed to get info bout Tennant and how he was on his own because he was supposed to sleep with her to get it all. 

Janine typed it all in her phone. “You’re such a good boy, Kevin, you really are.” She gave him a kiss. He couldn’t look at her, not after everything she did to him.  
“If you want, we can repeat this. I can’t wait.”  
His shirt on the floor, his hands cuffed behind his back and his bulge visible under his trousers, she left him with nothing but a kiss and a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me get this straight. You two left the bar, to the pond, then to her hotel, turns out she knows who you are, cuffs you, tortures you and you give her everything we have on her and Tennant. Did I miss something?” Beckett arched her eyebrows.   
“Well, uhm, no.” Suddenly, Ryan was very uncomfortable in his chair. He was being eyed by all three of them and had to tell the story twice.   
“How did she torture you that you gave in? I’ve seen you take ice water and bullet wounds, man, you don’t knock out easily,” Espo said. Castle nodded, apparently, he was also curious.   
“You wouldn’t believe me,” Ryan answered.   
“You all can discuss this later, for now, this stays between us. Nothing to anyone, this was a private mission and it failed, nothing gets out,” Beckett ended, then, after they all nodded, she left.  
“Now, bro, spill.” Espo and Castle came closer to hear everything.  
“You know the story! We entered the apartment together, she kissed me, cuffed me and then I find myself half-naked on a chair with her hands in my pants!” Well, that didn’t come out like it was supposed to, he thought to himself. “You can imagine the rest,” he added. He waited for a response, but there was just silence.   
“What, no questions?” he joked. Espo and Castle stared at him in disbelief.   
“You were one of the luckiest men this evening, then you ruined our chance of getting Tennant?” Castle couldn’t believe it. Then, Beckett called him. New leads on another case.  
“Come on man, you need a coffee.” Espo made him a coffee and they sat down together. “Now, you wanna tell me what got you so embarrassed? Getting a blowjob doesn’t sound that bad.”   
“Espo, she didn’t give me a blowjob. She seduced me, turned me on and used it all against me. It was worse than ice water. I can fight the pain in my lungs from the water, but I can’t fight endorphins rushing my brain. She made me delusional. I swear I saw stars.” It felt good to talk about it. Espo nodded as if he understood. They both knew he didn’t, but it was a nice gesture.  
“I only have one question. What was so torturous about it all?” Espo narrowed his eyebrows, he didn’t see through the whole point.  
“She didn’t let me finish.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“Not quite but thank you.”   
They got nothing on Tennant or Moran, it seemed as if both of them vanished from the face of the earth. Moran wasn’t available at her law office and their bank accounts had no record at all. Clearly, they were keeping off the radar. Then, one day, Esposito came to work and sat down with Ryan.  
“I gotta tell you something.” He seemed nervous which was unusual for the confident Hispanic. “Shoot,” Ryan answered, not expecting what was to follow.  
“Alright. Yesterday, I was in a bar midtown. First time there. A woman approaches me, pretty, hot, everything. We flirted; I went with her to her apartment. We had a great night, but this morning, I found a phone in my jacket. Not hers, I checked the messages. It’s for us. Well, you.” Espo gave him a phone in an evidence bag. “I already told Beckett; she’s keeping Castle up to date. We need to make a move; this is our chance.”  
Ryan inspected the phone. It was a regular prepaid phone from any store. There would be no use in trying to trace it, but they would still make the effort. He put on gloves and opened the bag. The phone was light in his hands. He turned it on and was directly led into the messages. No Passcode. One message.  
Pretty Boy,  
I hope I didn’t treat you too harshly. If you want info, I can give you things on Tennant. He can’t know. Never. I’m dead if he does. The number from this phone is traceable. Undercover.   
“Ugh, I hate this woman.” Ryan groaned, annoyed by her text. Still, she co-operated. “We need her location, now!”  
Her phone was traced to an empty warehouse. The perfect spot for a hiding criminal.   
“Who goes pick her up?” Espo asked. He was right, it was unclear.   
“We will.” Castle offered up, genuine interest showing in his face.   
“No way, I want to arrest that woman.” Ryan resisted. He wanted her, badly.  
“I’m going with Ryan, no arguing. I can negotiate with her and Ryan is what she wants. Don’t look at me like that, she has shown interest in you before.” Beckett ended the discussion. They were an unusual pairing but have worked together before.   
They drove to the warehouse and entered it, drawing their guns.   
“NYPD! Show yourself!” Beckett shouted. They parted and searched the warehouse. It didn’t take long for Ryan to find Janine. She was sitting on a desk in a small room next to the hall, typing into a laptop.   
“NYPD! Stand up and turn around with your hands up,” he ordered, aiming his gun directly at her.   
“Detective, so many orders. You certainly didn’t sound like that when I left you,” she said and winked. “Also, it took you forever. I expected you half an hour ago.” She smirked. God damn this woman, Ryan thought. But he was also remembering the last occasion they met. Everything. His body reacted accordingly.  
“You need to come to the precinct with us,” he said shortly. No need to be polite after what she’d done. “Oh, did I hurt your pride? I’m sorry, sweetie, I just needed what you had.” She shrugged.  
“The infamous Janine Moran.” Beckett said as she entered the room, aiming her gun at her as well.  
“Detective Beckett, it’s a pleasure. Now, detectives, I would not have led you here to point your guns at me. I am not getting in a police car, I have style after all. I will meet you as soon as you get me immunity for everything that has to do with Tennant. Including our little evening ride.” She pointed at herself and Ryan.   
“No way!” the detective protested. She needed to be held responsible for her actions! Beckett, however, saw things differently.   
“We will talk to our captain; he will sort things out from there. If you can get us enough to put Tennant behind bars, you get everything you need to be safe from him. We will inform you with the phone you were so kind to send us over Detective Esposito.” She faked a smile. Janine gave a fake smile back. “Thank you for your efforts, detective. I will wait right here.”  
They had no other choice, they had to leave. Ryan was absolutely furious.  
“You can’t give her immunity for everything! She humiliated me!” he protested.   
“It’s not what I’m doing, I’m giving her immunity for what has to do with Tennant. She’s just a little fish in the ranks, he’s the one we want. He’s the organizer. She wouldn’t even go to jail for what she’s done to you because you were off duty.” Kate calmly explained all of this on their way back to the precinct. She has a point.   
We got your deal, need your signature. Coming to get you if you don’t show.  
As Beckett send the message, Castle was giggling. “What’s so funny?” she asked him. “All of this,” he explained, “it’s so exciting. Mafia, the show with Ryan, everything. Better than anything!”   
“That woman hurt one of my detectives. Nothing of this is funny.” Beckett glared at her partner.   
“I won’t talk to her. I can’t,” Ryan said to his partner. “Why, what is it?” Espo asked. They retrieved to their desks shortly after Beckett sent the message. The team had agreed on a time window of thirty minutes. Then, they would all go to arrest her.   
“I’m afraid I won’t stay professional with her and that’s what we need.” The explanation was logical yet not what he wanted. What he wanted was to give her back everything she had done to him. Arrest, jail, whatever. He just wanted that smug smirk off her face. Her face with those lips. Those lips that wrapped around his… he was drifting off.  
“I can’t. Beckett will have to do it.”  
“She’s going to her hell for what she’s done to you.”   
“She doesn’t even know the full extent.” Ryan was concerned, he was convinced that Beckett thought too little of Moran. She underestimated her, like he did.   
“Hey, look!” Espo pointed at the elevator, which just closed behind Janine Moran herself, dressed in a professional black dress and heels.   
Ryan watched as Beckett approached her and led her into an interrogation room. Castle wanted to go in as well, but Beckett didn’t let him. It wasn’t easy to understand what she was saying to him, but Ryan figured she wanted to do this alone. Understandable.  
He accompanied Espo and Castle who were watching from behind the mirror glass.   
“Ms Moran, are you aware of your rights in this country?” Beckett asked, starting the interrogation.  
“Yes, I am. I am also aware that a certain Irish detective is missing in this room. Where is he?”   
“Busy. Now, we will sign the deal, then you will give us the information. Do you agree with this procedure?”   
“Busy? I bet they’re all watching us. Yes, I agree with your plan.” Discontent was written over her face.   
“Then, I will get the papers for you to sign.” Beckett left the room.   
“I don’t like her. She’s too personal.” Espo crossed his arms, flinching.   
“I find her very interesting. The boss’s assistant is betraying him. She’s a businesswoman, after all,” Castle said. He was watching her the whole time, studying her body language and gestures.   
Ryan didn’t say anything. By now, he was confused with the woman’s interest in him. What was he to her?  
Beckett came back with the papers and her notebook to write anything down. After reading and studying the papers, Moran said: “I have two conditions. One, none of this is recorded. Two, Irish takes the place next to you. Then you get everything I can give you.” She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. Beckett agreed. She stopped the recording, then turned around and nodded.  
“Ryan, I think that’s your sign.” Castle said.  
“Dammit.”   
Ryan got into the interrogation room and sat down next to Beckett.   
“Hello, Sweetie.” Moran smirked at him.   
“Now, Ms Moran, what do you have?” Beckett asked, clearly annoyed by her advances towards Ryan.

“Try to keep up, detectives. Tennant came here about two years ago, now he travels between New York, LA, London and Scotland, where he likes to stay longer. He organizes everything, from theft or a robbery to murder or terrorist attacks. You want something to happen? You go to him. Everyone knows that. But he is not untouchable. His weak spot is a woman called Rose. He loves her but she keeps off the radar. I don’t even know her last name. He doesn’t do drugs. He only occasionally drinks very fine scotch or whisky. He operates out of different apartments in fancy hotels, usually under an alias, like John Smith. He cuts his deals personally. He’s a dog person. Questions?”


End file.
